Mask finally cracked
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "I'm not who you all thought I am..." when Naruto's mask finally cracks and he ends his life, how does Kakashi, Sakura and especially Sasuke react?


_Who ever cares enough to read,_

_You know, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I see the looks of disgust you throw me when you think I'm not looking. I knew that I should have never told you about Kyuubi, but I guess I can't take back my decision now can I? Nope. Sakura, Sasuke, I know how annoying and loud you think I am, but you should have figured out I only do that to get attention that I crave for. Without that attention I would have ended my pathetic life years ago instead of tonight. _

_Funny to think isn't it, Sasuke? How you think I don't know how you feel when I do. I know what it's like to feel betrayed, hurt and ignored. I feel like that everyday from the people I thought I trusted and loved. You included. I feel betrayed by you, Sakura, Kakashi and so many other people. I feel hurt because everyone has betrayed me and ignores me and when they do acknowledge me it's a stone to the head or my apartment trashed again. _

_I'm the total opposite of who I say I am. I hate orange and ramen. I love black and other types of foods. The only reason I eat ramen is because it's the only thing I can afford and I only wear this stupid jumpsuit because I get attention. I also wear it hoping that someone will spot me and kill me. I'm a much better ninja then you think I am. I train when you aren't and quite frankly, Sasuke, I could easily beat you. _

_And, you know that smile I always have plastered on my face? Yeah, it's fake. Underneath it is a scowl. One much similar to Sasuke's. I'm surprised you haven't seen my fake smile falter more and more lately but at the same time I know no one cares whether I'm dead or alive. It wouldn't make any difference in your life. I'm smirking to myself right now knowing when I don't show up to training tomorrow you won't even care and maybe a week after tonight you'll come to my apartment to see my body rotting. _

_Not a very good thought is it? Even if you don't care about me you won't want to see a rotting body. Chuckling now, I can't believe I liked you Sakura. All you care about is yourself and Sasuke. And Sasuke, I don't know why I wasted my time getting you back to Konoha or how or why I fell in love with you. That's right, Uzumaki Naruto, the demon boy, the monster, loves perfect Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Funny isn't it? Not that I ever expected my feelings to be returned, but that's okay with me. Well, I guess this is it. I'll never see you again knowing I'm going to Hell while you all, who are _**so**_ perfect will go to Heaven. Goodbye..._

_~Naruto_

It was a nice, peaceful day, a nice breeze in the air and barely a cloud in the sunny, blue sky. But something wasn't right.. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi, who was late as usual but Naruto wasn't even here. "What could be keeping the baka? It's not like he has anything better to do all day," Sakura commented bitterly crossing her arms over her flat chest. Sasuke stayed silent with his obsidian eyes set where Naruto usually ran up to greet them loudly.

After about five minutes of waiting in silence, Kakashi appeared with his regular greeting only to notice his loudest student wasn't present. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura shrugged knitting her eyebrows together. Kakashi looked at his stoic student only getting a frown and shake of the head. "Alright, we'll train for an hour then go see what he caught."

Kakashi was about to give orders but Sasuke stopped him with, "But, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto doesn't get sick. Remember, he has Kyuubi." Kakashi's one visible eye sparked up in realization, "Good point, we'll go see what's keeping him now." Sakura was about to protest but Sasuke sent her a glare and brushed past her making sure to bump her roughly in the process.

Sakura scowled deeply but followed her long-term crush anyway with Kakashi in tow.

**XxXSasuNaruXxX**

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door for the fifth time with a frown under his mask. "He should have answered by now," Sasuke muttered pushing the silver haired man away from the door. "How do you know it's unlocked?" Sakura asked as Sasuke gripped the doorknob in his pale hand. "He always leaves it unlocked." And without another word Sasuke turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly with a soft squeak.

When the door was open fully they saw an empty living area with just a pale, worn couch and a coffee table piled with ramen cups. "Does he ever clean?" Sakura spat. Sasuke took a step into the apartment startled when he was met with a strong scent of blood. "No," he whispered and rushed into the other room of his apartment.

People say when they find a horrific or unbelievable sight in front of them they fall into shock before expressing any other emotion, and they were right. Right in front of the last Uchiha was the dead, pale body of his best friend and secret love, Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura were right behind him just as shocked as he was. Sakura blinked and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks being the first to react.

Kakashi was second and spotted a note laying on Naruto's nightstand beside his messy bed. He picked it up and turned back around to face Sasuke and Sakura only to see Sasuke crumbled on the floor his pants fist in his hands. "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked hesitantly not wanting to upset the Uchiha any further.

"I-is there a letter?" Sasuke asked his voice low and choked with tears he refused to let fall. Kakashi just dropped the letter in front of Sasuke without any words. Sasuke shakily picked up the letter with a blood stain next to Naruto's name. After he completely read the blonde's letter he finally allowed his tears to fall, each landing on the paper staining the words.

"What did it say?" Kakashi asked his own voice beginning to crack as glanced at Naruto's still body. 'H-he loved me," Sasuke murmured clutching the edges of the paper. "You love him too, don't you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked jealousy creeping into her voice in spite of the situation. Sasuke chuckled darkly before answering, "Yeah, but it's too late now...he's d- gone." He couldn't spit out the word dead...how many people he cared deeply about would be taken from him like this? Why couldn't it be him?

After many minutes of tense silence, Kakashi finally spoke solemnly, "We have to get his body to Tsunade-sama." Sakura nodded and looked down at Sasuke. She had never seen him like this. So hurt...broken and lost. It broke her heart. Sasuke shakily stood and moved over to Naruto's body. "I'll carry him."

His team nodded and headed to the entrance of the apartment leaving the raven haired boy alone. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I was too late...but please wherever you are if you can hear me...know I love you and I always will. So please, wait for me." Without another spoken word he picked up Naruto's broken and bloody body and started for the door. Naruto's mask had finally cracked and nobody was able to realize until it was too late.

**WAM: I officially hate myself. I was trying to write a happy, funny, sappy story about them and this flew off my fingers. Anyway, I hope you liked it anyway, I was going to have my Dad read it then I remembered he doesn't know about my SasuNaru obsession so I didn't let that happen...(nervous laugh). ^^**


End file.
